


Awaiting Interruptions.

by DemonWalker



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonWalker/pseuds/DemonWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Simon merely sat up in bed and grinned, kind of shocked, and excited, watching Kieren and Jem bicker.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaiting Interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theonenamedafterahat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonenamedafterahat/gifts).



> Fluff, to make up for the angst, absolutely no plot, and not really what I'm used to writing, so I'm not confident with this one. Comments would be appreciated.

It’s on odd day, Steve stays out of the house until the late hours, and Sue pops out at least four times throughout the day. Jem stays in her room. This, basically, leaves the whole house to Simon and Kieren, which is _weird_. Not in that they never have alone time, they do; they find each other’s company comforting, and so it happens often that Kieren will pop over to the bungalow. What is unusual is the fact that they’re _alone in Kieren’s house_. His family never leave them alone. Kieren keeps waiting for them to be interrupted every few seconds, but it doesn’t actually happen. Sue walks in and out a few times, obviously, but she generally avoids interrupting them; which is nice, but still odd.

 

Simon doesn’t seem to realise how weird it is though. He seems to enjoy them interrupting, never makes a fuss over it, so Kieren guesses he appreciates them not interrupting too, probably doesn’t even notice a difference. It’s kinda sweet, how he usually reacts to any of the three interrupting them, though. The only thing Kieren likes about it is Simon’s reaction.

 

The first time, Simon had stayed the night at the Walkers. He was supposed to have slept on the sofa in the living room, but, Kieren had wandered down a few minutes after he was sure his mum and dad weren’t going to get back up, and brushed a hand through Simon’s hair, grabbed his hand gently and tugged a bleary eyed Simon back up to his room. Simon had climbed in and lay facing Kieren’s wardrobe, taking up as little of the bed as possible, until Kieren had tugged him round to face him by his shirt. They slept with their hands between them, facing each other.

Jem walked in the next morning to get Kieren up, and tell him Simon had left. She started laughing the second she walked in, then proceeded to _coo_ and _aw_ at them for the next five minutes while Kieren mumbled any name he could think of that was not complimentary for his sister, while getting out of bed and tugging on extra layers.

Simon merely sat up in bed and grinned, kind of shocked, and excited, watching Kieren and Jem bicker.

 

The most recent time was his mum walking in. This time was a little bit awkward, but actually not as bad as if it’d been his _dad_. Simon had showered at their place. They don’t sweat, and therefore don’t really need showers; it’s odd, but, they’re not deteriorating anymore, not _rotting_ , so there’s not really a smell, but Simon seems to enjoy showers, they relax him, soothe him somehow, so Kieren doesn’t question it.

Simon started rummaging through Kieren’s wardrobe as soon as he tugged on boxers and jeans; didn’t even ask. Knew he didn’t need to. Kieren had stepped up behind him and rubbed his hands down his arms while pressing kisses along Simon’s shoulders and up the back of his neck. Then Sue walked in.

Kieren’s never recoiled quicker in his life. Apologising and saying they weren’t doing anything. Simon merely laughed, while Sue left muttering apologies and saying dinner was ready if they wanted to join them for “ _family time_ ”.

He seems to appreciate the interruptions in a way Kieren doesn’t. Supposes it’s because it’s his famly doing the interrupting.

 

Now, though, no one’s interrupting them. It takes Kieren a while to realise how awkwardly they’re sat on the sofa, decent amount of space between them, sat completely straight; takes him a while to realise Simon’s actually forcing himself to watch whatever shitty movie is playing on TV for the fourth time this week. Makes him realise maybe they’re actually acting as if they’re waiting to be interrupted. He bursts out laughing without warning.  
Simon looks at him as if he’s grown an extra head.

Kieren shakes his head at him and leans over, resting his hands on either side of Simon’s face and kissing him repeatedly. He starts laughing between kisses; begins laughing more everytime he catches a glimpse of Simon’s bewildered face, or he makes a surprised noise at the back of his throat. Kieren moves his hands down to rest one on his neck, the other slipping between Simon’s jumper and t-shirt.

Right on time; Jem stomps into the room.

“Stop suckin’ face, lovers!”


End file.
